A New Daddy
by Mr July
Summary: After his wife was diagnosed with bipolar disease, Derek runaway with his son Scott. They just arrived in Beacon Hills and start their new life.


_Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me, neither the characters._

_Sorry if it's bad, I'm a French writer and this is my first fic in English. So don't hesitate to tell me if it's bad and needs to be corrected._

_Thanks._

* * *

The door of the child's bedroom opened. Derek wanted to be sure his son was okay. It has been a few days that Scott seemed distant. He knew his son, he knew that something upset him, he didn't talk, he barely eat, something was clearly on his mind, and if Derek wanted to help him, he had to talk to him. He moved towards the bed and sat on the edge, looking at his unsleeping son. He was stretched out on his side, fixing the wall next to him.

"Scotty, what's wrong ?" He asked.

"Nothing." He replied with a small voice.

"Honey, I see that something is bothering you. Please, talk to me."

His three years old son rolled over to look at him with tired eyes.

"Where's mommy ? I want to see mommy !" He complained.

Derek sighed, he didn't know what to say. Of course Scott known the truth, a part of it, but still, it was difficult to tell him that he could not see his mother anymore because she was too sick.

"Look Scott, mama is sick, very sick and she has to stay with the doctors for a while."

"But why ?"

Damn it ! During a moment, Derek forgot about the kids and their usual why. He sighed again, looked away, searching for an answer.

"Baby, mama is very sick, and she has to stay with the doctors to heal. She can't stay with us, because we can't help her."

"But we love her. Mama once told me that love is the most powerful force on earth. If love is strong, it can heal her."

Derek shook his head, how could he explained it to him ? Bipolar troubles are difficult to understand, even for the doctors. So how could he explained it to a three years old boy, even if he was smarter than most of the other boys.

"Look Scott, your mother needs our support, she knows that we love her, but what she needs right now is the help of medicine. Do you understand ?"

Scott nodded even though his heart was telling him to keep begging to see her.

"When will she get home ?" The little boy asked.

"I don't know, maybe never, it will depend on the capacity of the doctors to heal her."

"I miss her." He confessed.

"I know sweetheart. But whatever comes from it, just know that I'll always love you and stay by your side, no matter what will happen."

"I know daddy."

Derek smiled and bent over to kiss his son's forehead. The sleepy child put a tiny hand on his cheeks before whispering.

"Love you daddy."

He rested his forehead against his son's, and whispered that he loved him back before letting him getting some sleep. Tomorrow will be his first day at Beacon Hills kindergarten. They were new in town and knew nobody. He hoped his son won't have any problem to fit in his knew life, for a little boy it was easier, his life was about to start. But for Derek, he had to start again. Build new relationships. It didn't matter ! If Scott was happy, it was enough.

He returned to his bedroom in order to get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep at all, the things his son told him were in his mind. He was so worried about his mother, but after all, it was normal, she was his mother. In fact, since she was diagnosed with bipolar trouble, he started to keep things from him. He didn't want to hurt him, he was too young, he couldn't understand what happened to his mother, and even Derek didn't know what was happening to her. He was sure about one thing: That his will keep Scott away from her. Since the disease appeared, she completely changed and was violent; she even tried to kill Scott one day. Since then, Derek got her caged in psychiatric hospital, and despite everything she did to him, Scott still loved her. He was a good kid.

The next morning, Derek woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. The week could start. He went under the shower and let the water cleaning him. He got dressed up and when he was ready he went to wake up his son.

He pushed softly the door and snake into the room. Like yesterday, he sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand Scott's head.

"Wake up sleepy head !" He said.

Scott frowned before waving his hand in the air.

"Not now… Too tired !" He complained.

Derek laughed at his baby boy and stroked his hair lightly.

"Come on baby, I won't let you being late for your first day."

The little boy carefully opened his eyes before answer.

"It's kindergarten daddy, it's not High School."

"I know Scotty, but still, it's your first day, so take your clothes and come take your shower. Hurry !"

Scott groaned, he went to his armoire and got his clothes before taking his shower.

When he was ready, he got his stuff and waited his dad in front of the door. He wasn't so impatient to start kindergarten, but after all, he has to. If he could choose, he would have stay with his dad, but school was important, as they were new they had to get to know people.

"Hurry daddy I'm ready !" He yelled.

"I'm coming, just let me get my stuff and… Here I am." He said while getting his gun.

"You're going to be the Sheriff of Beacon Hills ?" Scott asked when they got into the car.

"No honey, there is yet a Sheriff here, I'll just be an officer."

"Is it safe here ? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Any places are safe and the only person I'm worried about is you. You don't have to worry about me, I'm an officer, I have a gun to protect myself and I'm a big person."

"But still, you told me that officers get hurt more often than other people. If that's true why can't you change job ?"

"Scotty, we're not gonna have this conversation again, I told you that I became an officer to help people. I can't give up because I can get hurt."

"But…"

"Not buts Scott !" He said firmly.

He saw in his rear view mirror that Scott was pouting. He sighed, his son would be the death of him. He didn't say anything, Scott was upset he could tell, but he wasn't ready to keep on this conversation.

They arrived at school and Scott jumped out of the car.

"Scott stop ! Wait !" Derek yelled but Scott was running towards his future mistresses.

The young father contained a growl and tried to keep himself cool while his son was running away from him. As he was about to yelled again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to see the Sheriff.

"Is there a problem here ?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah, my son is upset. For a first day I'm not doing well." He answered with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what you're going through."

Derek sighed before answered.

"Kids are so tough."

The Sheriff laughed and replied.

"They are like woman, we can't stand them but we can't live without them."

"You're married ?" He asked.

"I am her name is Melissa. And you ?"

"I was." He just said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why ?"

"Bipolar trouble… She started to beat Scott so I had to flee to protect him. The thing is…" He started.

"He still miss his mother." The Sheriff completed his sentence.

"I really don't understand how ? She almost drowned him."

"She's his mother and will always be. You can't change that."

"But still, it hurts." He confessed as he watched his son entering in his class.

"I know… Well, you didn't tell me your name."

"Derek. Derek Hale."

"So you're the new officer. Glad to meet you as you can see, I'm the Sheriff, John Stillinski." He extended his hand.

"Glad to meet you too Sheriff." They shared a handshake.

"Oh please, call me John."

"Ok, John."

"Hey, why don't you come tonight ? My wife will be happy to see a new face in town. Since she got pregnant, she has to stay at home."

"Why not ? It should be a good thing for Scott. Do you know the sex of the baby ?"

The Sheriff smiled and guided Derek towards their cars.

"It's a girl. We will name her Erica."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks… Well, we have works to do, I will show you your office and then you will start your homework." He joked.

"Okay, let's go." He said before climbing into his car.

The day goes by really quickly. So fast that Derek didn't see that it was time to go get Scott at school. Indeed, if John didn't came, knocking at his door to tell him it was time to go, he probably would have stayed at the Police Station.

Derek packed his stuff and went to school. With John, they waited for their own son. The young father was a bit scared, because of his little fight with Scott this morning, he wasn't sure how he's was gonna react now.

Finally, Scott arrived with his new friend, who John's son, Stiles. Indeed, his name was Genim, but he didn't like it and wanted everyone to call him Stiles. When Scott was in front of his dad, he jumped in his arms and hided his face in the crook of his neck.

"I see that you know Stiles. Guess what ? I work with his dad, and he invited us to dinner with them."

Scott raise his eyes to look at his dad and replied.

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! So what do we do ? You want to have dinner with them ?"

"Yes daddy, please !" He begged with puppy eyes.

Derek just laugh before turning to John.

"So, when do we need to be at your house ?"

"Why not now ? In that way, the children could play together."

"Ok, just pass by we will follow."

John Stillinski get into his car and lead the way to his house. They entered and the children climbed upstairs to play while the adults get to know each other.

"Melissa, may I introduce you to my new officer, Derek Hale. His son and Stiles seems to already be best friends."

The woman named Melissa turned her face to see the new man in town. She was a beautiful lady, with tanned skin, brown hair and dark eyes, but her bright smile was shining. As she came towards him, he could see her belly, she was clearly at the end of her pregnancy.

"Glad to meet you Derek, I'm John's wife." She said by shaking his hand.

"Me too… I see that the baby is soon to come. For when is it planned ?"

"This month fortunately."

They spend the next hours to talk about themselves, about Derek's life with his wife before she get into a psychiatric hospital. About their lives with Scott in Austin, etc… Finally, it was time to eat. Melissa called the children before taking place at the table.

At the end of the dinner, the children were stretched out on the couch, completely tired from their long journey. Derek took this opportunity to go home. He joined the happy couple in the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Melissa, John. Dinner was perfect, thank you for this. But I think Scott is really tired, so we're going home. Thank you again."

"You welcome Derek. And don't worry, there will be plenty of night like this, once the baby will come. Well gentlemen, I'm taking Stiles to bed. Goodnight Derek." She said kissing his cheeks.

The young father shared a handshake with the Sheriff before getting his son. He carefully put in the car and drove home. Once they got home, Derek put Scott's pajama on him and took him to bed. He removed the blanked and put him on the mattress, then he covered him, kissed his forehead and was about to leave when a tiny hand took his.

"Dada."

"What's wrong Scott ?"

"I'm sorry 'bout this morning." He said tiredly.

"I know baby, don't worry. Just rest, okay. We'll talk about it in the morning. Okay ?"

Scott just nodded before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
